


Having Wronged

by R_S



Series: Needs on the Sea [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is tormented by the thought that he's betrayed his captain, but that can not be further from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Wronged

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is brilliant!

~^~One Week After the Incident~^~

“Three-thousand-eight-hundred-five – three-thousand-eight-hundred-six – three-thousand-eight-hundred-seven…”

The rhythmic *tinc and *clack of the Strawhat swordsman’s iron weights against their bar as he swung back and then forward and then back again, was dizzying. Nami peered around the splayed branches of her mikan trees to see Chopper walking back around the edge of the cabin with his first aid box between both hooves. A scowl on the young Zoan’s face enough to curdle all the milk in Sanji’s battered up old fridge.  
Zoro had been scolded every day, sometimes twice a day, since ‘it’ had happened. Chopper shouting about how he’s being self-destructive. Old wounds had begun to open up and bleed, and keep on bleeding until someone – usually Sanji bringing him a meal – noticed and ran for the little doctor. Today was one of those days. At some point Zoro had managed to worry open the still-healing skin on each ankle. He had nearly taken both feet off with that slash, which had been his intention. The Strawhat swordsman had been lucky enough to be unsuccessful, in that he only cut through tendon and flesh down to the bone. This had also been before Chopper had joined them, forcing Nami to sew him up as well as she was able, using bottles of sake as anesthesia. Chopper had redone the sutures later, but he hadn’t had them in for months – now, however, long red smears of blood were trailed along the deck underneath him, quickly drying to a black-sticky-substance that squelched under his bare soles as he continued to place himself into one form after another. 

Nami finished loading the basket in her arms, sweet aroma of mikan on her fingers as she clipped each delicate green stem from each fruit. After a while she made for the steps. The swordsman did not spare the redhead even a glance. In fact, she wasn’t sure if he even knew she was there at all before she turned the corner – leaving him to abuse himself audience-free. 

When the Strawhat navigator entered the upper cabin, it was to find the rest of the crew seated around the galley table, faces stretched and pale – some of them angry. 

“I don’t give a damn!” Sanji’s teeth bit right through his cigarette held between them, and one fist landed on the table with enough force to rattle the silverware. “You heard Chopper! Damn shitty Marimo is going to kill himself before we even make it to the next island!” 

Luffy’s eye twitched at the cook’s statement, before focusing on the little Zoan. 

“M-maybe not ‘kill himself’…” Chopper muttered, tapping his little hooves together where he sat. It was what he always did whenever one of his diagnosis’ yielded less-than-happy news. Unfortunately, with the Strawhat crew, when a diagnosis was needed it was rarely good. “B-but, he can hurt himself, badly. Overexertion and dehydration can cause muscle tearing. The buildup of internal scar tissue from that can impede flexibility, and over time…” 

Nami made sure the metal catch on the door clicked loudly as she shut it, placing her basket of lovely orange mikan on the draining board as every eye turned towards her. 

“Nami-swan. Is he still at it?” Sanji demanded in polite exasperation, this was, after all, Nami-swan he was speaking to. He discarded his damaged smoke to light another. 

Nami ran a hand through her flaming red hair before letting out a long sigh. “Yes.” Admission of this fact took more out of her than she’d like to admit, and when she sat down on the wooden bench next to Robin she allowed the older woman to wrap a few disembodied arms around her shoulders. 

Nico Robin watched their captain. Luffy hadn’t said anything at all, not in the seven days since Zoro had begun tearing himself apart with weight training – preforming kata after kata until he dripped with sweat and simply collapsed. He’d sleep for an hour, maybe two, but each time this happened he’d wake, stare at the ocean, and then pick up his katana and begin all over again. “What do you think we should do, Sencho-san?” 

Luffy’s chin dropped at being directly addressed. The brim of his straw hat tipping down well past his eyes, but regardless of this he could not hide the fact that he’d bitten his lip hard enough to make it bleed. A drop of said blood landed on the back of his hand, and he placed both under the tabletop before speaking. “We should leave Zoro be.” He didn’t look at any of them. 

Sanji had his mouth open, ready to start a real shouting match, when the rubber man suddenly pushed himself up from the table and exited the galley quietly, letting the door *clack closed behind him. 

“Shitty bastards.” Blonde hair swung with the shake of Sanji’s head, and he took in a long drag before peering out of the rear portholes. Light flashed every now and then, casting a glittering beam into the cabin like a bright ghost. It told them all that Zoro was no nearer to stopping what he was doing. They just didn’t know why. 

“How long do you think it’ll be?” Usopp asked Chopper, worry dripping off every word. “Until, you know, he really does hurt himself?” 

Chopper tapped his hooves again. “I… I don’t really know.” 

Nami allowed herself to lean into Robin’s actual arms. She was tired of having to worry about Zoro… tired of having to worry about Luffy… Tired of having to worry about how close they were getting to an island made famous for torturing pirates before sending them to the most feared prison in the world. She was even tired of the sea! They had seen nothing even remotely resembling land for an awful long time, which was strange. The charts she had stolen of the abandoned marine vessel had clearly shown several land masses in the immediate vicinity – along with several reefs and rock formations… but there had been nothing to see except sky and sea. And under normal circumstances, that would have been just fine. 

“Ooooiii~ ISLAND!!” 

Benches almost flew against the walls as Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Nami ran for the galley door. Luffy hadn’t been mistaken. Just ahead of them was a small green nub peeking out of the sea on the horizon. They were too far to see if it was inhabited, or really how big it was, but it was there. Land. There was only one person not standing on the bow of the ship smiling. One person, who hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words to any of them for days. 

 

~^~His Limit~^~

Luffy stared resolutely forward, the green sweep of the next island growing steadily larger. It was a view he always enjoyed with a passion that rivals on aberration. Always, except today. Since it happened, all Luffy had been able to think about was how terrible and wonderful that night with Zoro had been. It came back on him both awake and asleep, like the crashing of waves against something so ‘a part of him’ that he didn’t have a name for it. That moment that had been so unclear for Luffy later. The only real thing that he could remember was how Zoro held onto him fiercely until he had come down and stopped screaming; how his swordsman had not said one word to him, just retreated to the stern and remained there in a state of… what? Self-punishment? Luffy couldn’t believe that was the case. No. He knew Zoro was thinking about it as well. What must he of thought of him!? Not able to surrender to him? Not willing to lie with him? Not able to talk to him? The captain scowled at the open ocean, for once not held in awe of its limitless freedom. 

*  
The rest of the crew left Luffy to his thoughts, retreating to the galley to pack food and gear for their stay on the island. And discuss whether the island might be inhabited – or if it would be deserted, like the last rock they’d found. Usopp shivered. “What if there’s another Admiral ashore?” he squeaked, stuffing bags of rice into a kip-sack and placing it beside the door. 

“I doubt there will be.” Robin mused, carefully wrapping a glass coffee-carafe and stowing it into her own bag. One slender hand held her chin as she considered what to do next. “Though if there is, we might not come away from them with our lives.” 

Little beads of sweat appeared on the sniper’s forehead as he screwed his eyes shut. “I really wish you wouldn’t say stuff like that.” He muttered, more to himself than to his dark haired nakama, as she had long since proven she’d not cared in the slightest about the implications of her frightening humor. 

Sanji had finished packing his pots and pans, strapped up his own backpack, precious knives secured in their cases at the bottom of the bag. He’d been sitting at the table smoking his way through what remained of his tobacco, eyes fixed instead on the metronomic sweeps of Zoro’s weights on the other side of the porthole glass. With a heavy sigh he got to his feet and left the cabin. The cook saw Luffy sitting on Merry’s figurehead. The kid’s normally buoyant personality had been gone all week. Most everyone had been so focused on Zoro to have noticed. 

But Sanji had noticed. 

“Sencho.” The cook spoke as he came up beside his captain. 

Luffy tipped his head back, but did not rip his gaze away from the island just ahead. They were near enough to see sweeping hills covered in trees and grassy fields. There were houses and other buildings, showing that it was indeed inhabited. A small port-town faced them, nestled between a sheer rocky cliff and an open greenway speckled with flocks of fluffy white sheep. 

“Care to tell me what’s going on?” 

Luffy’s shoulders lifted as his chin dropped to his chest. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Not with Sanji, anyway. “No.” he breathed. 

“And why the hell not?” 

Luffy let out a long breath, tipping his head back and from side to side. The blonde heard several hard *clicks as rubbery bones rearranged themselves. “Go ask Zoro.” He said before folding himself forward to hug his knees. 

A few minutes passed, Sanji blowing clouds of savory smoke into the air. He earnestly hoped there would be some form of tobacco on this island. He couldn’t take his nakama being so moody without it. Snubbing out the spent shaft on the railing, he tossed the rest into the rolling sea. “Fine.”

*  
Zoro had heard the call of ‘Land’. Had heard it clear as day, even if he had barely been sleeping, not eating at all for quite some time. Damn Swirly Cook would kill him if he found out that Zoro had been throwing the food he’d given him overboard for the few couple of days. His stomach too caustic and his brain too beleaguered to want or even acknowledge any physical need for nutrients.  
His arms panged, and the muscles twitched all on their own. Signals he usually paid attention to. Things that told him to stop and rest or he’d do himself an injury. He’d powered through the first of them, which had begun four days ago. Now it was so bad that he could hardly grasp his katana.  
Bringing down the barbell he’d been swinging for who-knew-how-long, his fingers slipped on the smoother metal, causing it to crash onto the deck, leaving a substantial dent in the planking. Usopp would be furious at him for that. Not that he cared just then. 

“Getting tired, Marimo?”

Fixing a sneer onto his lips, Zoro spun to see the Blonde Shit settle himself down on the stairs that led up to their navigator’s mikan trees. “Get lost, Shit Cook.” 

Sanji blew out a lungful of smoke. “That’s you, Wandering Moss.” The cook pointed the smoking end of his cigarette at the swordsman, and before waiting for a reply drew his curled eyebrow down in a scowl. “Now, what the fuck happened?” 

Zoro blanched, swallowing hard in his thirsty throat before he felt his head spin a little. “Nothing.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Nothing that concerns you!” 

“You don’t think so?” 

“Damn Cook!” 

“Oi!” The kick Sanji lifted landed, right in the green haired man’s bare abdomen, and he was knocked backwards into the railing with a sickening *crunch. 

Zoro coughed blood onto the deck, gasping and clutching at his ribs. 

Sanji stared. He hadn’t expected to connect that blow, light as it was. “You’re already this worthless?” 

“Can it… Damn Eyebrow!” *Cough *Gasp *Wheeze “Get the fuck out of my face!” 

The fingers carding through, and then gripping tight, in his green hair was a surprise. Before he’d put the action together in his brain, his head’s being craned back until his neck and shoulders are all but screaming. “Listen here, Stupid Swordsman.” Sanji’s voice was like hot venom, an inch from Zoro’s pierced ear. “Luffy’s not talking, and so you’re going to. Understand, Moss Brain?” 

Zoro’s back was bent the wrong way to throw off the blonde man, his legs and arms trembling from overexertion, dizzy from lack of food – he was running well-far past empty. “Don’t have to tell you anything.” 

Sanji’s eye, the visible one at least, widened. Blue iris flashing fire. “Fine.” Ripping his fingers from sweaty emerald hair he spun on his heel he left Zoro on his hands and knees. Zoro faintly heard the man kick open the galley door, and Usopp’s shriek of what had to be surprise. 

*  
It was well past midday when the Going Merry slipped into dock at the island. The ocean was calm, with only slight washes of tiny ripples lapping at the hull, their echo reaching the deck to make everyone’s voices sound as if they were speaking into metal buckets. Sun riding low, sky aready touched with pink and lavender, the blue above dissolving as the very first of evening’s stars made their appearance. Theirs was the only Pirate Ship on the peer, but the locals didn’t seem to care much, once it was determined that they were not going to rush the island. Nami paid the docking fee, after a winning negotiation, and had managed to procure a map of the town. She soon was back onboard with the crinkling paper spread out on the table. 

“There’s an inn on the island, just here.” She pointed. “It’ll be nice to sleep in a real bed, Ne?” 

Chopper grinned while peering at the little detailed streets and blocks that represented buildings, shops, homes, parks, museums, and varieties of other industrial buildings besides. “Do you think there’s a bookstore?” he asked, bouncing up and down on the bench. 

Luffy’s eyes swept the map, noticing that the outskirts of town were largely unlabeled. Not a place for tourists, maybe? 

*Clack

The room fell utterly, deadly quiet as Zoro stepped inside. He was sweaty and pallid, eyes sunken and ringed with deep purple shadows. Luffy bit his lips before tilting down the brim of his hat. 

“Zoro!” Nami turned, but the smile on her face died when she saw him. He looked terrible. 

“Booze.” The green haired swordsman breathed, his upper arms twitching outside of his control. 

“Think again, Bastard.” Sanji glowered. “Unless you want to start answering some of those questions we talked about.” 

Luffy glanced at Sanji’s crossed legs from under his hat. 

Zoro considered the cook for maybe-all-of-a-second before he let out a sigh that was very much like a growl, and turned instead to Nami. “Money.” 

The redhead looked between her two nakama, then to Luffy. No answers there. She sighed. “Money for booze, right?” 

“Zoro, you shouldn’t be drinking – it’ll hurt your body–” 

“It’s mine to hurt!” Zoro rounded on Chopper, silencing the little doctor and sending him skittering to hide behind Robin. 

Nami reached for her purse sitting at the center of the table. 

“Nami-swan, don’t give him any money, you heard Chopper–” She silenced Sanji with a look, dense and dark, and… pained? 

Getting up from the table, Nami approached the haggard first mate, pulling a wad of beli notes and folding them. “There are bars near the harbor, so they shouldn’t be hard to find.” She said gently, and the redhead was pleased beyond belief to see him nod in acknowledgement. “Do you want anyone to go with you?” 

“Not going to get lost.” The swordsman bristled. 

“That’s not why I’m asking.” Nami’s warm fingers wrapped around the clammy hand he had reached out to take the money with. “Zoro.” 

She had never seen him like this. None of them had seen him like this. Sanji couldn’t even bring himself to yell at the bastard as the Marimo stared where his hand was being held by the redheaded navigator. He looked lost, which might have been thought typical of him, if it weren’t for that he was on the ship. But it wasn’t until actual fucking tears fell from his eyes that Luffy stood up. 

Jade eyes flew wide as the rubber man came between Nami and the swordsman, drawing both arms around the other man and pulling him close. Had Luffy gotten taller? Where had he been? But… he… No! 

“Stop, Luffy.” Breathed Zoro, but he had no strength to back away or break free. It had taken nearly everything he had left to walk to the galley. Now he was shivering, he’d gone too long without food or booze or… “Please stop…” 

The last thing he remembered was everyone’s eyes on him and his captain, before his neck went limp and his chin dropped onto Luffy’s shoulder in a dead faint. 

 

~^~A Drink and More~^~ 

The pungent crux of alcohol, frying oil, and smoke invaded Zoro’s nostrils just as he’s aware of his sense of smell. It was enough to make him gag, but thankfully he’s not figured out just where his abdomen actually is. There wasn’t much light, he could tell that even before he opened his eyes. The Strawhat swordsman was no longer on the Merry, of that he was sure. Vaguely he thinks this should be considered a bad thing, but he had long past the point where he would be able to defend himself, and maybe that had been his intention all along? He couldn’t remember now. All he knew for certain was he was slightly reclined, back pressed up against something smooth and squashy, legs out in front of him. There was a steady hum of voices all around, men and women both, talking… some laughter. He couldn’t make out any singular voice. 

“What can I get for you, Deary?” It was a woman, sweet and cheery, the first discernable words to come across over the din. 

“Give me a bottle of sake! Oh, also two of these, and five of these.” That was Luffy’s voice! 

“Mmm, which ones? Ah! Right away.” Heels clicked on a hard surface, like Nami’s damn sandals on the marble floors in Alburna, or Chopper’s hooves on the deck. It made the swordsman’s head hurt a little, and he let out a low groan. 

“Zoro awake yet?” 

A soft touch brushed lightly against left cheek, warm… and Zoro’s suddenly aware that there’s a warmth pressed along the entire length of his left side, around his shoulders. A firm pressure on the shoulder opposite that heat. 

It takes effort. Shit! It takes *a lot of effort… But he’s able to open his eyes.  
The first thing the Strawhat first mate sees is a polished tabletop, dark wood grain where was reflected hazy light from a single lamp burning overhead… then he sees Luffy’s straw hat with its gold wickerwork and red ribbon sitting there next to his own three katana. He hadn’t remembered having them with him when he’d crawled to the ships galley earlier. He’d had some crazy hope that the Shit Cook would just let him have one bottle so he could just… forget.  
Zoro’s bones are just coming to him, every joint and junction searing in sequence until his ears begin to ring. The ringing doesn’t bother him though, it’s happened plenty of times before. There’s warmth and pressure on his chin, and Zoro tries to focus on relaxing his neck so that he can be directed. It’s always been less painful that way. He’s honestly not surprised to see Luffy’s chocolate-brown eyes peering back into his own. How many times has his captain been the first one he sees after coming out of painful sleep? How many times he’s been sure to be the first one his Sencho sees? 

“Chopper says Zoro needs to drink water.” Luffy’s saying, stroking the side of his swordsman’s cheek with the back of one hand. “But know Zoro better than that! Zoro drinks sake!” 

He’s smiling? Luffy’s smiling? Zoro’s not sure if he’s dreaming, but Luffy’s just settled a warm palm on his collarbone, strong fingers worrying at nests of muscle that had just begun to spasm sorely. His captain’s touch calms it, slightly, but the rest of him hurts just as much. 

“Here you are, Dears.” The woman Zoro had heard earlier and two others descend on the table, and faster than he could blink they drew away, leaving a veritable feast laid out before them on a table big enough for six or seven people. “Mr Sanji and Ms Nami insisted an adding to your order.” The matron giggled as Luffy shook his head. “If there’s anything you two would be needing, please ask.” 

Zoro took in the sight for a moment, wondering why all the colors were so bright in front of him while everything else was so dark. Shit… He was starting to get feeling back in his empty guts and parched throat. The smell was delicious, yes, but overpoweringly so, and he folded with a dry heave that didn’t have a hope in hell of expelling anything out of his body. There was nothing. 

“Chopper said Zoro’s starving.” Luffy’s speaking again, his captain’s voice sounding as if he is underwater… far away. Zoro would have nodded as he leans back into his Sencho’s arms. He knew that much. He hadn’t really wanted Luffy to find out, but it wasn’t really that hard to figure out. “Sanji’s not happy.” His captain goes on, chuckling as he trails one hand lightly down Zoro’s arm before splaying warmth over the back of the older’s hand with the palm of his own. The swordsman wants to rotate his wrist, it would be so easy, just a slight motion that would position their hands palm to palm and he can simply lace their fingers together… But he can’t seem to even lift one finger, and he coughs.

*  
Luffy passes his one hand across his swordsman’s convulsing shoulder, kneading each muscle and stretched tendon on his way towards elbow, wrist, and finally to press down against the older’s limp fingers. After Zoro had passed out aboard the Going Merry, Chopper had descended upon him. Drawing blood in a flash, and opening his mouth to peer at white gums. The captain had no idea the extent of his lover’s suffering, and that made him… angry. Beyond belief. He was furious. But, at the same time. He knew that Zoro needed him.  
Pouring a measure of sake, Luffy brings the strong liquor to the older’s chapped lips, waiting patiently for the other to make some move or sound that would indicate he was ready to drink. He needed to drink, even if the alcohol had no nutritional value, and would only further dehydrate him. It would at least numb the swordsman enough to maybe put other things into him. 

It didn’t take long before a low sound emanates from the swordsman, and Luffy tips the measure over his tongue. It burns like fire, wet fire, like acid. Zoro feels it coat the inside of his mouth and throat before sliding a burning line down into his belly. His eyes blinking rapidly as he’s immediately drunk. Other food and water are brought to his lips in a slow but steady succession, his back resting against Luffy’s strong chest. The pace of his captain’s breathing encourages his own to emulate, and he makes no complaint to being fed. After what felt like hours another measure of sake slides into him, and it’s not as harsh. Luffy wraps his arms around him and he’s aware of his whole body ripping itself apart to absorb the food and liquid it had been deprived of for too long. He’s suddenly tired, but doesn’t want to fall asleep again. The soft touches along his wrists and forearms feeling too good for him to want it to stop. 

“Oi, Obaasan.” Zoro can hear Luffy’s voice, not loud, but clear. 

“Yes, Dear, what do you need?” the woman from before. 

“A room.” 

*  
In a surprisingly short time, the swordsman is able to stand, though the first couple of steps were touch and go. Luffy brought one arm forward to wrap under the older’s arms and keep him from falling down. Sanji waved as they passed the table where evidently the rest of the crew were still enjoying dinner. Chopper saw the half-empty bottle of sake swinging from Luffy’s free hand and scowls, but refrains from actually saying anything because Zoro’s turned his head towards them. Eyes misted over, looking barely alive. Usopp’s not saying anything, and just watches.  
Sanji is the picture of the devil himself. Blue eye aflame – promising the gravest of death-matches just as soon as the Mossy Shit’s recovered. The cook well aware that his precious food did not end up in the belly he intended it for. The girls looked exceedingly indifferent, which just meant to Zoro that they each had a lot to say but were saving it for later. That made his lips turn up, and hell… even his face hurts. 

“Smiling already, Kenshi-san?” Robin says between sips of coffee. He looks at her, and she’s fighting to keep a straight face. “That’s very good to see.” She says. And the swordsman’s sure she means it. 

“Did everyone find rooms for the night?” Luffy’s asking, allowing the first mate to lean against him, and bury his face in a soft fold of red vest. 

“Nothing to worry about.” Nami grins, finishing her drink that’s got a little lime wedge peeking out of a bed of chipped ice. She points at the handful of keys in the center of the table. “We were just about to play cards for the Jacuzzi bath.” She purred. 

“Good.” Luffy passed a hand over Zoro’s back, working at the muscles there as he’s thinking. Nami stares, because she’s honestly not seen Luffy do a lot of thinking. 

“How much water did you get him to drink?” Chopper blurts out, unable to contain himself any longer. 

Luffy pauses for a moment. “Two of those tall cups, the ones that they bring beer in.” 

“Do you know that because you let Zoro drink the beer first?” The Zoan scrutinizes, large eyes on his captain in horror. 

“Beer is alright. It’s not as damaging as the shitty sake.” Sanji comments, spearing a bit of cubed pink-fleshed melon. “Did he get anything solid down?” 

“A little.” The captain answered evasively. His luck is with him when the bar matron shows up and hands him a silvery key. 

“Your rooms will be upstairs, Dear. First door on your right. 

“Ah! Thank you!” Waving to his nakama, and after making sure that Zoro can walk, Luffy’s leading the older man delicately towards the stairwell. He wants Zoro to sleep, because he knows the man hasn’t been in his hammock for a week. And for a man reputed to nap more than he fights, his captain knows he’s not been napping on deck either. 

“Oi, Luffy?” They are halfway across the upstairs landing when Zoro finally manages to speak. His throat still felt taut and dry, and it burned a little. 

Luffy didn’t miss a step as he responded to his first mate, keeping careful watch of where the other was placing his booted feet. “Ne, Zoro?” 

“Where are we going?” 

Fitting the key into its respective lock, Luffy pushes open the wooden door. There’s already a lit oil lamp on one wall beside a table and matching chairs, a bed across from that. Entire room flickering in and out of focus in the soft organic glow being cast from the tiny flame. “We’re going to bed.” Luffy says, helping Zoro over the threshold and pushing the door closed with one knee. 

“You’re coming with me?” 

Luffy assisted the other towards the large bed draped in wool quilts. The material was light and fluffy, cream colored, and gave at the swordsman’s weight. Carefully Luffy pushed Zoro down into the mattress before finding a place for Zoro’s katana and his hat. When he returns, Luffy sets to work removing Zoro’s boots, placing them at the foot of the bed before his eyes land on the two freshly-reopened cuts on either ankle. The extent of the damage Zoro had done to himself is like a slap to the face to his Sencho.  
Pushing up the black fabric of Zoro trousers the younger man becomes aware that both knees are bruised black, swollen and stiff, corded muscle along each outer leg seized, and the other could literally *see each aching palpitation ripple from thigh to heel. Folding back Zoro’s hamaraki and white shirt, Luffy finds further bruising. This time on the older man’s abdomen and chest, circling around towards his back. Luffy found even holding his swordsman as he had downstairs had left a slight blue tinge on his right shoulder. 

The sight broke his heart, if he were honest. Which he always is. “Why did you do this, Zoro?” 

That was not the voice of his Sencho. 

Zoro’s heart hammered, skipping more than once as the full weight of Luffy’s question sank into him, and he turned away. 

Luffy snaps the catch on his denim shorts, unbuttoning his vest after the fabric’s slid down his legs. Zoro’s got his eyes closed now, grinding his jaw in that way he does when he doesn’t want to answer. That’s fine with Luffy. The two have them have never really needed words. 

The rubber man, naked as the day he was born, crawls onto the bed at his swordsman’s side, hovering over his scared chest supported on one arm, the other warm hand redirecting the other’s eyes to look at him. There’s a lot in those profound brown eyes belonging to the Strawhat captain who would one day be the Pirate King. Just as there’s a lot in the bottle-green eyes of the man who will be the Greatest Swordsman. They don’t need to talk, but Luffy does need to know that this kind of thing won’t be happening again. 

In a silent, fluid motion, Luffy’s brought his lips to Zoro’s. He’s slow, pressing soft kisses to the corners of Zoro’s lips before chancing to slide his tongue along the upper, whispering as he draws away. “Zoro’s mine now.” A sharp, deep inhale expands Luffy’s chest, and he’s kissing the other again, one hand working quietly over the other’s belly, reaching up and under crumpled clothing before pausing to encircle each pectoral. The rise and fall of that marred chest makes Luffy hard, and when his swordsman is precipitously pushing back into his kiss – it’s ecstasy. 

Luffy’s cock is hot and heavy on his swordsman’s clothed thigh, straddling and rubbing against him as they kiss and breathe together. Half of Zoro still believes he’s dreaming, if not for the things his captain keeps saying, that are surely nothing he couldn’t have imagined on his own. 

“Zoro thought he’d done something awful, didn’t he?” the tip of Luffy’s tongue slides across his first mate’s cheek before he’s placing a soft line of kisses there. Moving methodically down the delicious bronze-skinned neck, taking time to care for the juncture of neck and shoulder where so much tension has left knotted muscle which pulled up on the older’s arm in an uncomfortable-looking way. “Zoro’s gatta know that’s not true.” 

“Is.” Gasps the Strawhat swordsman, and his voice cracking for the sparks skittering up his chest. Luffy’s fingers trailing gently along the line of scar tissue spanning from the left shoulder down to right hip. “I… It –” Whatever Zoro had in mind to say, he didn’t want to say it anymore, because Luffy’s left palm is cupping him and stroking softly at his clothed erection. 

“Zoro. Did. Nothing. Wrong.” His captain’s deliberate and affectionate voice almost hums as it’s slipping into him, an alluring chant where each syllable is punctuated by further touches, or a kiss to clammy skin. Continuing to sink into each other, Zoro brings his arms up to wrap around Luffy’s lithe hips. “Zoro just wanted to have me, right?” 

Without thinking to deeply about that statement, Zoro nods. But Luffy doesn’t say anything to Zoro he’s not thought pretty well about – especially this. He smiles wide and leans in to brush teeth along his swordsman’s neck, taking care not to bite. Zoro’s body shouldn’t be pushed. There would be time for that later. He’d make sure of that.  
The mattress fusses as Luffy leans back, hands passing over the distressed musculature of his first mate’s abdomen. The bruises look angry and inflamed, having been deprived of the protein they had so desperately needed to heal, but had not been allowed to have. Now, at least tonight, some of these might begin to mend. But for this moment Luffy simply trails his fingers as tenderly and as slowly as he can. Drawing small circles across Zoro’s belly, tracing the lines of the other’s musculature like a sand gardener would with a rake. The motion echoes under the swordsman’s skin. Rivers of hot fire chasing up and down his spine, wrapping lovingly around each trite organ before squeezing tight. A breath escapes him, a sybaritic sound that begs for more. 

There’s a moment’s pause where Luffy’s hands are withdrawn, and the loss of that heated contact leaves a lonely hole behind. When that heat does return, Zoro becomes aware that his trousers are being removed with measured care, the pads of strong lithe fingers against his skin. A slick slide of oiled digits wrapping around the older’s swollen red erection. Zoro’s legs fall apart, free of their previous constriction of course fabric, providing Luffy more room to explore the gnarled terrain of his body. That was an action his captain excelled at, after all. 

Neither man speaks as their breath catches up and begins to race. Zoro’s unable to stop a breathy whine when Luffy’s first finger slides inside him, reaching deeply before he’s placing a line of gentle kisses to the base of his swordsman’s bruised stomach. Cock jumping as his prostate is touched again and again, and fire and ice both rushing sensuous paths up and down his legs before creeping along his aching spine to settle at the base of his skull. The green haired first mate threw his head back into soft pillows, not bothering to keep his voice in. He’s never heard himself sound so desperate, but the more he hears it, the more he can’t stop.

With one hand working at his lover’s muscled opening, the other passes heat sweetly across his abdomen, reaching higher with each pass until being brought back around the man’s leaking crown. Zoro’s eyes flutter open and closed, catching the look in his Sencho’s half-lidded eyes. Luffy worries each finger up and over, then lower to please and touch the pulsating vein present at his base. 

Zoro’s seeing stars, flashes of white and gold, reds and blues. But it is short lived, as Luffy’s suddenly vanished from over him, and he opens his eyes. His captain has a vial in his hand, clear liquid pooling in his palm as he warms it. Reaching forward Luffy quietly coats his swordsman from root to tip, a slight sound escaping his chest at the picture of Zoro’s plaint form. Once the older’s shaft is slicked and shimmering in the low light, Luffy leans forward, placing a burning kiss to the others lips. Zoro can feel strands of black hair on his face that smell of salt when the younger leans in close to whisper into his ear. 

“Want Zoro.” Luffy’s voice is low with arousal, fingers circling each of the man’s swollen areolas, pinching and massaging his pectoral muscles until the swordsman is gasping and reaching for the other. 

The captain grins at the color rising in Zoro’s cheeks and neck, nostrils flaring for the scent of lust coming off the other with an intensity he’d not been aware of until that very moment. Luffy’s tongue traces his lover’s lower lip, nipping gently before maneuvering himself above the older man, hands stretched back to direct his slicked heat – and he’s pressing himself down onto Zoro’s fourth sword before the other could understand what was happening. 

Zoro gasps at the sensation of heat and pressure, the rings of Luffy’s anus slipping around him before his bottom is resting on his exposed thighs. Opening his eyes he’s made aware of the man above him, black hair over his downturned face and a look of erotic pleasure pulling at the corners of those delicious lips. Before long Luffy’s tongue comes out to slide over those lips, leaving them shiny and reddened. After a moment, allowing Zoro’s body time to negotiate his insides, Luffy leans forward. The movement slips Zoro’s swollen phallus halfway out of him before he’s rocking back, and the swordsman is entirely enveloped once again. 

Time slowed, and in the flickering candlelight he loses all sense of his physical existence. He can feel nothing at all but the heat and the pressure, can hear nothing but his and his lover’s heady breaths, increasing in volume as the connection between them continues. Luffy doesn’t allow the pace to quicken. If anything, he slows it, choosing to place both palms to Zoro’s hips to hold him steady while he uses his own strength to rise and fall. The soft slap of skin against skin. Sweat beading along his neck and brow forgotten as he coaxes Zoro closer and closer to sweet release. 

“L-Luffy…” The swordsman’s hands, which had been fisted in the quilts underneath them, move desperately to grip down on his Sencho’s lower body. Thick thumbs stroking along the younger’s pelvis to bleed further pants and low moans from inside him. 

“Shhh.” Luffy’s crooning as he feels his lover attempt to move and buck upwards in search of more contact. But he won’t let him. 

Pressing down with deliberateness, Luffy keeps the other still as he rocks, grinding their bodies together as they exist in a hot cocoon of musk and suppliant groans. Zoro can the coil of release gathering behind his navel, threatening to burn him up from the inside out. His back arching and toes curing. Muscles screaming for lack of care as all the blood in him races to his groin and spins his head. He’s coming in half-painful bursts, still buried in the warm convulsing cavern of his captain, and Luffy sighs, reaching to take himself in hand as he rocks gently. Within moments he’s reached his own limit, white warm semen slipping from between his fingers and dripping onto the other’s heaving abdomen. 

Zoro’s eyes slide closed, and he’s only half aware he’s slid free of the tight heat he’d been buried in. His breath and heartrate slowing as he drifts off into a sleep his body is in desperate need of. 

*  
Luffy lies beside his swordsman, chest heaving and body tingling in the aftereffects of his release. That had felt much, much better than he had ever imagined it could be; and as he gathers himself he’s aware of the gentle snores coming from the man beside him. Zoro’s passed out. Good. He needs to sleep.  
Pushing himself up out of bed, Luffy fills a basin with warm water and grabs a handful of fluffy-soft towels from the bathroom. Returning to the beside, the younger man take care to clean Zoro’s belly and thighs, and when done leans in to gift a warm kiss to lax lips.  
Part of him hopes that when Zoro wakes he will not feel the need to hurt himself anymore. That he realizes that Luffy needs him – maybe more than ‘needs’. The other part of him chuckles at the thought of how intense the fight will be between his swordsman and cook over the last week of wasted food. But all of him feels that for now, in this moment, he needs to be near Zoro. After clearing away the soiled towels and pouring out the unused water, Luffy draws a blanket over Zoro and himself, curling up into the crook of his swordsman’s heated body and closing his eyes. 

Luffy would worry about tomorrow when tomorrow came.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Feedback/Kudos are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
